911: Day of Remembrance
by Jlyman
Summary: Today is 9/11 and Jared feels sad. -One Shot- Warning: Rated T for this tragic event.


**It has been 12 years, since that day. I feel sorry for all of you. Please, remember the lost.**

**Today, I have made an Adventure Time 9/11 story. This will be dedicated to the people who lost their lives on September 11, 2001.**

**This will be a one shot story, featuring the hit single "Angle" by Sarah McLachlan.**

**Lets begin.**

**P.S. This story takes place between "The Chosen Ones" and "Doing what is Right". Also, everything I'm telling you, about 9/11, is _real_.**

**WARNING: Before you read this story, ****_please_**** ask your parent or guardian. This story will be rated T, for a lot of tragedy and sadness. **

* * *

**9/11: Day of Rememberance**

**Jared's P.O.V**

**Location: Candy Kingdom**

Everyone was just having fun. The children were playing. My friends, and my sister, Emily, were talking to each other. Even the princess and prince were with us, today. But I... I was sad. Today was a very sad anniversary for me, and to the people in my world.

I was sitting down on a bench. Me and all of my friends were in a playground today. They were having fun, but I wasn't.

Suddenly, I can hear piano playing in the back ground. I knew where that music came from. So, I began to sing a very sad song:

Spend all your time, waiting

for that second chance.

For the break that will make it ok.

There's always some reason,

to feel not good enough.

And it's hard at the end of the day.

I need some distraction

or a beautiful release.

Memories seep in my veins.

Let me be empty,

and weightless, and maybe,

I'll find some peace tonight.

In the arms of an angel,

far away from here.

From this dark, cold hotel room

and the endlessness that you feel.

You are pulled from the wreckage,

of your silent reverie.

You're in the arms of the angel,

may you find some comfort here.

At that moment, the children, my friends, even my sister looked at me. I could feel a tear, rolling down on my cheek. I began to sing, again:

So tired of the straight line,

and everywhere you turn.

There's vultures and thieves at your back.

The storm keeps on twisting,

you keep on building the lies.

That you make up for all that you lack.

It don't make no difference,

escape one last time.

It's easier to believe.

In this sweet madness,

oh this glorious sadness.

That brings me, to my knees.

In the arms of an angel,

far away from here.

From this dark, cold hotel room,

and the endlessness that you feel.

You are pulled from the wreckage,

of your silent reverie.

You're in the arms of the angel,

may you find some comfort here.

In the arms of the angel,

may you find some comfort here.

"Dude, that was the saddest song I've ever heard." I look up and saw Marshall Lee, talking to me. I could see everyone, with tears in their eyes. Some of my friends, even Jake and Cake, and the some of the children started to weep.

"What's the matter, Jared? Why are you so sad, today?", asked Finn, who was not crying like the others.

"Its just, today is a very sad memory in my world", I answered.

"What do you- _oh_.. that day.", my sister remembered.

"What? What are you talking about?", PB asked.

"My brother remembers a sad day, known as 9/11. And he thinks that today is the anniversary of it.", my sister replied.

"9/11? What's that?", Fionna asked.

"You guys really want to know what 9/11 is?", I asked. They all nodded. "Are you sure?" They all nodded again.

I then took a deep breath and began the documentary of September 11, 2001:

"9/11 was a very tragic day, for my people. Now, this day happen 14 years ago. It all began on a sunny, Tuesday morning. The birds were chirping. The wind was blowing. Traffic was moving and people were going to work. It was a nice day in New York City.", I said.

"What's New York City?", Flame Prince asked.

"NYC is a very large city. A city is like a very big town.", I answered. "Anyway, New York City got into a good start. But suddenly... tragedy came."

"Why? What happen?", Jake asked.

"At 8:46am, a hijacked airplane crashed into tower one of the World Trade Center. Everybody on board.. was killed." I heard everyone, except my sister, gasped.

"Oh my gosh", PG muttered.

"Everyone near the tower, and in the tower, were shocked by this. At first, everyone fought it was an accident. But it wasn't. It was suicide."

"Who could've done that?", Flame Princess.

"Terrorists. Al-Qaeda was their name. Leader: Osama bin Laden. My country was under attack."

"What's a country?", Finn asked.

"Questions later. But, their attack hadn't stopped yet. Because, at 9:03am, a second hijacked airplane crashed into tower two. Everyone, in the second plane, was killed as well." There was silence everywhere. I knew, everyone was scared by this.

"Did any of your relatives saw this?", Marcy asked.

"Yes. Only my Mom. But luckily, she got out of the city in time before the tunnels closed down. Not everyone, in the city, knew this. Everyone, in my _world_, heard this! Especially, the President of the United States: George W. Bush. The United States is the name of my country. To let you know, a president is the leader of the country."

"How did 'the president' knew this?", Cake asked.

"Well, on that day, he was visiting a school, down south. While Bush was listening to a lesson, one of his guards whispered in his ear about the tragic news happening in New York. The president's reaction was silence. Bush was so horrified, he didn't know what to say. He then quickly left the school and traveled back to his home: Washington D.C. The capital."

"So, did George went back home?", Marcy asked.

"No. He never got the chance. Because, NYC wasn't the only place that was attacked. At 9:37am, near George Bush's home, a third hijacked airplane crashed into The Pentagon. It's some sort of security building."

"Another plane crash!?", everyone shouted, frighten.

"Yes. But there was one more plane crash, that day. And it was also some where else. At 10:03am, a fourth hijacked airplane crashed into Shanksville, Pennsylvania."

"But what happen to the two towers? Did they survived?", PB asked.

"Sadly, no. At two separate times, the Twin Towers collapsed. Bringing down most of the people inside. Citizens were running away from the smoke, dust, and rubble on the streets. Others were heading into buildings, trying to find an easier way not to breathe the smoke."

"That's terrible!", Fionna shouted.

"Yes it was, Fionna. The 9/11 attacks was the most deadliest terrorist attacks in my world's history. At least 3,000 people died. People who had sucked in the smoke into their bodies, died later of cancer."

"Man, that was one of the most saddest things I've ever heard in my life", Finn said.

"Later, that night, the president made a speech about the attacks. He knew who did this and where there were from. He said 'Justice will be done'. So, a few days after those attacks, the U.S declared war on Afghanistan.", I said, finishing the documentary.

"That's a very sad story", Flame Princess said.

"Yah,.. I know.", I replied. Tears started to roll down from my eyes.

Suddenly, Emily pulled me into a hug. "Shhh, it's okay, Jared. We, and our people, will always remember that day. And they will never forget the lesson they've learn.", she said.

I sniffed and look up at her. "Thanks, Emily", I said.

"Did your country ever got their revenge?", Marshall asked.

"Oh, yes they did. It happened 5 years ago. Just almost 10 years after the attacks of 9/11. On May 1, 2011 a special ops team, known as Seal Team 06, went on a top secret mission to capture or kill the Al-Qaeda leader: Osama bin Laden. My country's security founded his hiding spot. Osama was hiding in a building, off the border of Pakistan. The U.S. has been searching him for 10 years! And they finally found him.", I answered.

"So, what did the team do? Did they capture him or kill him?", Marceline asked me.

"Kill. Right after the mission, our president at the time, named Barack Obama, announce the death of him. 'Justice has bee done', he said. Everyone in my world celebrated his death, but not by a sad way, by a happy way. Bin Laden was a very evil man. And everyone was happy that he was now dead. I was happy, too.", I said, cheering myself up.

I then stood up from the bench and said loudly, "Now, why are we all standing here, talking about sad stuff. Lets go have some fun!"

"Now you're talking!", Jake said. We all then went back to the playground and had fun for the rest of the day.

**The End**

* * *

**Peace, everyone. Let us all rejoice!**


End file.
